Salvation
by ExplicitMoxGirl
Summary: Seth Rollins has had feelings for his best friend Evan Bourne for some time. What happens when he finally reveals those feelings to Evan? Read to find out :-) Rated M for Sexual content and cursing. M/M Slash Contains MPreg


Tonight's episode of Raw was a big night for Seth Rollins. Tonight his best friend, Evan Bourne, was scheduled to return to WWE. The Shield had broken up about 2 months ago, and the WWE Creative Team wanted to put Seth and Evan together as a Tag Team, and eventually have them capture the Tag Team Championships. Seth watched as Evan received a huge pop from his return. His return match was against Jack Swagger.

Just as Evan was about to pin Jack, the lights in the arena went out. When they turned back on, Erick Rowan and Luke Harper were in the ring, with Bray Wyatt sitting in his rocking chair at ringside. Rowan and Harper went after Evan, while Bray rambled on in riddles. Just as Bray was about to perform Sister Abigail's kiss on Evan, Seth's music played and he ran out to the arena to save his best friend. Attacking Bray, he then helped Evan get back up and they fought off the Wyatt Family.

Seth and Evan stood their ground as they watched the Wyatt Family retreat away from the ring. As soon as they were gone, Seth shook hands with Evan and gave him a brotherly hug. While hugging him, Seth whispered into Evan's ear, "Meet me at my hotel room after Raw. I have something to tell you." Evan nodded and they both made their way back to the locker rooms. What Evan didn't know, though, was that over the years, Seth had slowly developed feelings for his best friend.

A few hours later, Evan stood at the door to Seth's hotel room. He slowly knocked on the door, curious as to what Seth wanted to tell him. He chewed on his lip nervously while he waited for Seth to answer the door. Finally, the door opened and he looked Seth in the eyes. "Okay what was it you wanted to say to me?"  
Seth grabbed him by the arm, pulling him into him, his lips connecting with Evan's. Breaking the kiss, Evan looked at Seth with a wild look. "What the fuck, Colby?"

"It's part of what I wanted to tell you, Matt. I like you...like I really like you. I can't stop thinking about fucking you senseless...I can't explain these feelings. I'm not gay...but yet I'm attracted to you...it's weird.." He sighed when he realized that Evan probably didn't think the same about him. He walked away from Evan in a sad mood as he looked out the window deep in thought. "Colby...wait...don't be upset...please..." He walked over to Seth and placed his hand in Seth's. Looking Seth in the eye, he began to speak. "I feel the same about you...I've liked you for a while...I just have never told you..."  
"Why not?..."

"I don't know...maybe because I was afraid of you rejecting me...I guess.."

"It never hurts to ask, Matt. Just like I did tonight. I knew there was a chance of you rejecting me. But I couldn't hold back my feelings any longer. I needed to get them out..." Seth told him, sighing.

"And I'm glad you did. Otherwise I wouldn't have known how you felt. My feelings would have gone unsaid."

"Well...uh...I guess that's all I wanted to tell you. Do you...maybe wanna go out to the bar sometime?" Seth asked Evan nervously.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea...how about tonight?"

"Eh...I'm tired from Raw. How about tomorrow after Smackdown and Main Event tapings?" Seth said, yawning.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea. Man...this is awkward..."

"Yeah just a little bit. But I'm glad we got our feelings out for each other...it would have been a lot more awkward if we would have waited longer to tell each other."

"Yeah you're right. Well...I'm gonna go back to my room now and get some rest. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Evan said as he walked towards the door. Once he left, Seth sighed a sigh of relief. He had finally revealed his feelings towards his best friend. He had a plan for tomorrow night as well. One way or another, he WAS gonna fuck Evan tomorrow night. Even if it meant getting Evan drunk as fuck. Seth chuckled about his plan and laid down in his bed, closing his eyes as he fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
